


Heat

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meinetwegen konnte mich eine ganze Horde der chilenischen Mafia durch die südlichen Wälder Chiles sprengen, mit Maschinengewehren bewaffnet. Die Aussicht war im Moment weitaus angenehmer als die Lage, in der ich mich jetzt befand. Wenigstens wusste ich dort, wie ich mich verhalten musste, um am Leben zu bleiben. Gut, das wusste ich hier ebenso. Es war mir nur ... unangenehm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Challenge bei BFF.

Die Hitze eines späten Sommerabends ließ die Kleidung unangenehm an meinem Körper kleben. Leichtes Kribbeln verriet mir, dass eine weitere Schweißperle meinen Rücken hinab rann. Ich hätte diese Situation ohne Zögern gegen alles, was ich bisher erlebt hatte eingetauscht. Meinetwegen konnte mich eine ganze Horde der chilenischen Mafia durch die südlichen Wälder Chiles sprengen, mit Maschinengewehren bewaffnet. Die Aussicht war im Moment weitaus angenehmer als die Lage, in der ich mich jetzt befand. Wenigstens wusste ich dort, wie ich mich verhalten musste, um am Leben zu bleiben. Gut, das wusste ich hier ebenso. Es war mir nur ... unangenehm.   
  
Verstehe einer die Reichen und Schönen Amerikas. Ich habe sie noch nie verstanden und werde es auch nie mehr. Was veranlasste einen normal denkenden Menschen dazu, bei diesen Temperaturen einen Anzug zu tragen und sich mit Hunderten von Mitmenschen in engen Räumen zusammenzudrängen? Kann mir das jemand erklären? Empfang nannten sie so etwas. Empfang von was? Hitzschlag?  
  
Unauffällig sah ich mich erneut um. Eine Rolle, die ich spielte. Mitarbeiter eines reichen Geschäftsmannes, der selbst nicht auftauchen konnte. Dass der Kerl derzeit im Kofferraum seines eigenen Wagens lag, gefesselt und geknebelt, wusste glücklicherweise niemand. Manchmal hasste ich Aufträge wie diesen. Angeblich würde hier noch an diesem Abend die Hölle losbrechen und ich sollte es verhindern. Bisweilen vermisste ich die guten, alten Zeiten, in denen ich mich nur um mich und meine Beute kümmerte. Stattdessen spielte ich in letzter Zeit viel öfter den Helden, als einfach etwas zu stehlen.  
  
Mein Blick fiel erneut auf Fabienne Chevalier. Ihretwegen war ich hier. Ihr Vater hatte Angst um sie. Angeblich hatte er eine Drohung erhalten und er glaubte, dieser Empfang wäre für Angreifer die beste Möglichkeit, um sie in die Finger zu bekommen. Ich war der Meinung, dass der Empfang für sich viel sicherer war, als der Weg dorthin und zurück, aber was hatte ich zu melden. Ich wurde ja nicht fürs Denken bezahlt, sondern für den Gebrauch meiner Fäuste, wenn es nötig war. Wie Ambroise Chevalier allerdings auf den Gedanken kam, ausgerechnet mich für den Abend anzuheuern, war mir ein Rätsel. Noch war sie nicht verschwunden, entführt oder sonst etwas. Normalerweise wurde ich bestellt, wenn es irgendetwas zu finden oder zurückzuholen galt. Zugegebenermaßen handelte es sich dabei öfter um Gegenstände als um Menschen.   
  
Warum ich dann als Geschäftsmann hier war, anstatt mit Fabienne zusammen hier aufzutauchen? Ambroise hielt es für wichtig, dass niemand wusste, dass ich auf Fabienne aufpassen sollte. Franzosen!  
Ich ließ bei meinen Überlegungen außer Acht, dass ich schon drei Männer entwaffnet und in einen Besenschrank gesperrt hatte. Ob sie es auf Fabienne oder jemand anderes abgesehen hatten, war mir egal. Ich hasste Schusswaffen. Wer mir mit sowas über den Weg rannte, lief Gefahr, sie zu verlieren.  
  
Mein Blick schweifte weiter durch den Raum und blieb bei einem Mann hängen, den ich im Verlauf des Abends schon ein paar Mal beobachtet hatte. Unauffällig bewegte ich mich in Richtung Wand, wo es ruhiger war. Mein Eindruck hatte sich nicht geändert. Etwas war faul. Er gehörte nicht hierher. Fehl am Platz - so wie ich. Was jedoch noch schlimmer war: Im Moment machte er sich an Fabienne heran.  
  
Mit kurzem Knurren setzte ich mich in Bewegung und schnappte mir im Vorbeigehen ein Sektglas vom Tablett einer jungen Kellnerin, der ich lächelnd zuzwinkerte. Sie wurde rot und strich sich in einer verlegenen Geste die Haare hinter das Ohr. Mir war klar, dass sie mich beobachtete. Schon mehrmals hatte ich ihren Blick eingefangen. Aber im Moment hatte ich keine Zeit für sie, so leid es mir tat. Vielleicht etwas später.  
  
Mit dem Drink in der Hand stellte ich mich in die Nähe des Fremden, der sich mit Fabienne unterhielt. Er stand zu dicht an ihr. Das gefiel mir nicht. Die Sache roch nach Ärger. Mit einem Ruck wandte ich mich um und schüttete rein zufällig meinen Sekt über den Kerl. Mit einem wütenden, stark akzentschwangeren „Passen Sie doch auf!“ wich er zurück.   
  
„Oh Verzeihung!“, rief ich übertrieben erschrocken aus. „Das ... das wollte ich nicht! Himmel, wie konnte das passieren. Ich hätte wirklich besser aufpassen müssen. Es tut mir leid.“ Mit meinem Taschentuch tupfte ich am Sakko des Mannes herum und tastete dabei unauffällig seine Taschen ab. Ich hatte Recht gehabt. Zwar konnte ich auf die Schnelle keine Waffe ertasten, dafür aber irgendwas anderes, das in seiner Innentasche und den Hosentaschen steckte. Ich beschloss, der Sache lieber auf den Grund zu gehen und lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Tut mir leid, Sir. Ehrlich. Kommen Sie, ich kenne eine der Kellnerinnen, die soll sich darum kümmern.“ Ich ergriff seinen Ellenbogen und zog ihn übereifrig mit mir.  
  
„Lassen Sie mich los!“, zeterte der Andere, als ich ihn durch eine Tür auf den Gang und selbigen entlang schob. „Nehme Sie ihre Hand von mir.“ Ich versuchte seinen Akzent einzuordnen. Vermutlich arabisch. Er mühte sich ab, sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien, doch alles, was er erreichte, war meine zweite Hand mit festem Griff auf seiner Schulter. Unerbittlich schob ich ihn weiter. Mit dem Ellenbogen drückte ich die Klinke zu einem Raum hinunter. Die Tür schwang auf und ich stieß ihn hinein.  
  
„Zwei Fragen“, meinte ich mit übermäßig freundlichem Lächeln. „Und ich will keine Lügen hören.“ Die Tür hinter mir schloss ich ab und ging drohend auf ihn zu. „Erstens“, fuhr ich fort, sein Gezeter ignorierend, „Wer sind Sie und zweitens: Was wollen Sie?“  
  
„Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich?“, fuhr er mich aufgebracht an. „Ich bin Midhat Rahal. Prinz Midhat Rahal! Und ich verlange eine Erklärung!“  
  
Ich betrachtete ihn grinsend und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Prinz Rahal?“, erkundigte ich mich lauernd. Er nickte bestätigend. Wer immer er war, er hatte sich die falsche Person zum Imitieren ausgesucht. Ich hatte mehrere Monate in Arabien verbracht und Prinz Midhat Rahal persönlich gesehen. Das Einzige, was er mit dem Prinzen gemeinsam hatte, war die Hautfarbe.   
  
Mit zwei Schritten war ich bei ihm und presste ihn Brust voran gegen die Wand, seine Handgelenke mit meinen Händen hinter seinem Rücken haltend. Festgepinnt zwischen meinem Körper und einer Wand, die genausowenig nachgeben würde, wie ich, beharrte er mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme darauf, dass ich ihn sofort loslassen solle, sonst würde das Konsequenzen haben.  
  
„Ich hab gesagt, dass ich keine Lügen hören will!“, knurrte ich dem Mann ins Ohr. „Was willst du hier?“  
  
„Das ist ein Empfang und ich als Prinz ...“ Ich zog ihn etwas von der Wand weg und schleuderte ihn erneut dagegen. Der kurze Laut, den er ausstieß, übertönte fast den dumpfen Knall, mit dem sein Kopf gegen die Holzvertäfelung der Wand schlug.  
  
„Keine Lügen“, beharrte ich abermals. „Wer bist du, was willst du hier? Antworte.“  
  
„Ich bin Pr...“ Weiter ließ ich ihn nicht kommen. Wieder prallte er gegen die Wand.  
  
„Alle guten Dinge sind drei, was? Versuchen wir es nochmal. Ich weiß, dass du nicht der bist, für den du dich ausgibst. Die Frage ist, was du hier willst, unter falschem Namen.“  
  
Ich verzichtete darauf, eine Antwort abzuwarten. Mit einer Hand hielt ich seine Handgelenke hinter seinem Rücken fest, mit der anderen tastete ich ihn geflissentlich nach versteckten Waffen ab.  
  
„Hey! Finger weg! Verdammt nochmal!“  
  
„Vorsicht. Dein Akzent verschwindet gerade“, schnurrte ich dem Mann ins Ohr und zog ein paar Schmuckstücke aus seiner Hosentasche. Waffen hatte ich keine gefunden, bisher. „Ein Taschendieb?“ Etwas enttäuscht ließ ich von ihm ab und trat zurück. Diebe interessierten mich nicht. Und da er keine Waffen trug, war er für mich uninteressant geworden. „Verschwinde“, murmelte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass dich nicht erwischen.“  
  
„W-was?“ Er drehte sich um, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Bei meiner Durchsuchung war ich wohl etwas zu rabiat gewesen. Zwei Knöpfe von seinem Sakko waren abgesprungen, und an seinem Hemd fehlten auch ein oder zwei. Zumindest klaffte der Stoff an seiner Brust auseinander und zeigte vom Schweiß glänzende Haut.  
  
Für gewöhnlich kam ich nicht schnell ins Schwitzen, bei leichter, körperlicher Betätigung, aber im Moment brach mir der Schweiß aus allen Poren. Es war viel zu heiß für die Kleidung. Ich beschloss eine kleine Auszeit zu nehmen und knöpfte das Sakko auf, so rasch ich konnte. Das Hemd folgte einen Augenblick später. Ich warf beides über eine Stuhllehne und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Mit leichter Drehung meines Kopfes ließ ich ein paar Wirbel knacken und versuchte, meine verspannten Schultern zu lockern. Dieser Job war nervig. Ich wollte nichts als weg.   
  
Als ich mich umwandte, stellte ich fest, dass der andere Mann noch immer dort stand und mich mit offensichtlicher Faszination anstarrte. Besser gesagt, meine Muskeln. Ich kannte den Blick von Frauen. Von Männern eher seltener. Ich legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
  
„Immer noch hier?“, knurrte ich missmutig. „Schusch! Mach dich vom Acker.“  
  
Er schluckte merklich, machte aber keine Anstalten, endlich zu flüchten. Dann also anders. Ich wollte meine Ruhe, wenigstens für fünf Minuten. Und ich würde sie bekommen. Wie ein Tiger auf Beutezug schlich ich näher, seinen Blick mit meinen Augen fixierend.  
  
„Ist was?“, erkundigte ich mich. „Dir gefällt wohl, was du siehst.“ Meine Stimme klang rau und tiefer als gewöhnlich, wie ich mit leichter Irritation feststellte. Ups. Das erklärte meine rabiate Art, die seine Kleidung ramponiert hatte. Wie gehabt schaltete mein Gehirn langsamer als mein Körper. Wie meistens, in solchen Angelegenheiten.  
  
Der andere betrachtete mich von oben bis unten und nickte zögerlich. Mittlerweile hatte ich ihn wieder erreicht, stützte meine Hände zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes an die Holzvertäfelung und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich etwas zu schnell und ich beobachtete eine Schweißperle, die seinen Hals hinabglitt und hinter dem Kragen seines Hemdes verschwand. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, fuhr ich die Spur mit meiner Zunge nach und entlockte ihm ein leises Keuchen. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite, bot mir die weiche Haut seines Halses offen dar.  
  
„Okay“, murmelte ich. Die Hitze war schuld. Wie sollte man bei den Temperaturen klar denken können? „Spielen wir noch etwas.“ Seine Hände glitten zaghaft über meinen Rücken. Die Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen fühlte sich an, wie kleine Explosionen auf meiner Haut.  
  
‚Ist die Hitze‘, sagte ich mir. ‚Hat nichts weiter zu bedeuten.‘ Noch während ich die Gedanken formulierte, riss ich auch die letzten Knöpfe von Sakko und Hemd, als ich beides auseinanderzerrte. Der Stoff ging nur einen Moment später zu Boden und ich widmete mich der dunklen Haut, die so verführerisch vor mir lag.  
  
Für gewöhnlich hielt ich mich ja an Frauen, weil es im Allgemeinen einfacher war, eine Frau abzuschleppen als einen Kerl. Aber wenn er sich schon so anbot ...   
  
Leises Keuchen hallte verlockend in meinen Ohren. Haut an Haut. Die Hitze des Tages gesteigert durch die Hitze des Augenblicks in einer viel zu heißen Sommernacht.

* * * * * *

Erschrocken riss ich mich aus meinen Erinnerungen los und wandte den Blick ab. Schweiß bedeckte meine Haut. Wütend sprang ich auf und schaltete den Ventilator an, um die unerträgliche Hitze zu bekämpfen. Die Klimaanlage schien nicht zu funktionieren. Was war nur los?  
  
„Eliot? Alles in Ordnung?“ Sophie wirkte besorgt.  
  
„Verdammte Klimaanlage“, murrte ich abweisend. Einen Moment spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, mir das T-shirt vom Körper zu reißen und es in die Ecke zu werfen. Ich besann mich jedoch eines Besseren.  
  
„Eliot hat einen Hitzschlag! Eliot hat einen Hitzschlag!“  
  
„Verdammt, Hardison!“, brachte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und flüchtete in Richtung Treppen.   
  
„Eliot, was ...“  
  
„Geh duschen!“, unterbrach ich Nate und hetzte weiter die Stufen hinauf.  
  
„Eliot! Die Besprechung ...“  
  
„Kann warten!“, brüllte ich die Treppe hinunter und ging ins Bad, die Tür warf ich kraftvoll hinter mir zu.  
  
„Ich sag doch, der hat nen Hitzschlag!“, hörte ich Hardison tönen, ehe ich das Wasser in der Dusche anschaltete.  
  
Hardison. Seit drei Jahren arbeiteten wir zusammen und für gewöhnlich kam ich damit zurecht. Auf meine Weise. Ich fauchte ihn an und konnte ihn allgemein nicht leiden. Das hatte wunderbar funktioniert. Warum jetzt nicht mehr? Mir war nicht einmal klar, was ich mehr hasste: Die Tatsache, dass ich Hardison noch immer begehrte - oder die Tatsache, dass er sich offensichtlich nicht mehr an unsere kleine Begegnung vor über sieben Jahren erinnerte. An mich.

ENDE


End file.
